All Fairy Tail Pairing Stories
by Eliza Michelle
Summary: Semua cerita couple Fairy Tail.../"Andaikan ada Jellal..."/"Lyon, jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan Juvia-ku!"/'Natsu, aku rasa aku mencintaimu...'/"uh, jangan marah, pendek! aku kan bercanda karena suka padamu!"/ RnR please/My first story in Fandom FT/Hounto ni Arigatou
1. Chapter 1 : Erza and Jellal

_**All Fairy Tail Pairing Stories by Eliza Michelle**_

_**Genre : Romance, Humor**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Happy Reading! :D**_

_**Chapter 1 : Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes**_

_**~Erza Pov**_

_**Aku pergi ketempat suatu jembatan danau yang rumornya sangat mengerikan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku mau merefreskan pikiranku. **_

'_**andai… Jellal ada disini.." gumamku sambil terus memandang air terjun yang ada didepanku. **_

_**Tap… Tap… Tap…**_

_**Aku mendengar suara yang tidak jauh dariku. **__**Lalu menoleh kearah suara itu. Mataku terbelalak kaget. **_

"_**JE-JELLAL!"**_

_**~End Erza Pov **_

"_**JE-JELLAL!" seru Erza terkejut melihat Jellal berada didepannya. Pipinya merah seketika. Waduh…. Erza ditaklukan Jellal!**_

"_**Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Erza?" kata Jellal tersenyum.**_

"_**Ya, lalu apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Erza heran**_

"_**Entahlah. Aku tiba-tiba kesini. Seperti ada yang memanggilku. **__**Dan aku menemukanmu" Jelas Jellal. **_

"_**Oh begitu." Jawab Erza mengerti.**_

"_**Erza, kamu tau rumor jembatan ini?" tanya Jellal. **_

"_**um... sedikit. Yang kutahu, jembatan ini dulu ada dua orang suami dan istri yang ramah lalu datang kedanau ini dan tidak pernah kembali." Jelas Erza. **_

"_**kamu percaya?" tanya Jellal.**_

"_**enggak. Jembatan-jembatan ini biasa-biasa saja, kok!" jawab Erza.**_

"_**mau tahu kejadian sebenarnya?" tanya Jellal lagi. **_

"_**ya." Jawab Erza. **_

"_**Begini, dulu pasangan itu datang kesini. Dan meminta 2 permohonan. Permohonan pertama, mereka meminta tumbuhan dan hewan-hewan hidup disini. Dan kedua, mereka meminta agar mereka tinggal disuatu tempat yang damai, tanpa peperangan, yang belum didatangi manusia bumi. Yaitu Surga. Oleh karena itu mereka tidak pernah kembali lagi, untuk selamanya." Cerita Jellal dengan panjang lebar. **_

'_**Jadi karena itu, saat aku menginginkan jellal ada disini, ia langsung ada disini?' kata Erza dalam hati sambil blushing.**_

"_**Jadi, permohonanmu apa?" tanya Jellal mulai kepo.**_

_**Erza menutup matanya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dan berkata "aku ingin... Jellal menerima cintaku apa adanya!"**_

"_**Erza..." kata Jellal memandangi Erza.**_

_**Erza segera membuka matanya. Lalu sadar apa yang ia katakan tadi. Mukanya seperti kepiting rebus. **_

"_**A-a..." gumam Erza gugup.**_

"_**No problem."**_

"_**Ja-jadi... ka-kau menerimanya?" tanya Erza mukanya tambah memerah. Jellal mengangguk. **_

"_**yes." Jawab -tiba, Jellal menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Erza, hingga tercebur ke danau yang tidak dalam itu. Danau yang indah!**_

_**~Bersambung~**_

_**Eliza : "ini fanfic pertamaku... semoga suka..."**_

_**Natsu : "Yep! Next Chapter : Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster."**_

_**Happy : "Aye! Ceritanya Eliza dapet terinspirasi dari Himiki-chan! ^_^ Mungkin ia terlalu suka sama cerita Himiki-chan..." **_

_**Eliza : "yeah. kasih usul dong, buat cerita chapter depannya**__**. hounto ni arigatou gozaimasu!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review, please**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Juvia and Gray

**All Fairy Tail Pairing Stories by Eliza Michelle**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Happy Reading! :D**

**Chapter 2 : Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster**

**Tes… Tes… Tes…**

**Hujan deras melanda kota Magnolia. Di tengah-tengah kota, ada seorang gadis berambut biru dengan gelombang dibawahnya memakai topi Cossack Rusia nya, membawa payung berwarna merah muda. ****Kau tahu? Ya, dia adalah Juvia Lockser. Gadis pembawa hujan.**

"**Hiks… hiks.. Gray-sama…." Katanya dengan nada sedihnya. ****Sepertinya dia sedang cemburu atau apalah(?) hingga menangis begini. **

"**Kenapa, Gray-sama? Kenapa?" tanya Juvia. Ia menjatuhkan payung kesayangannya. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan hujan yang ia buat sendiri. ****Mengingat, dimana Lucy saat ulang tahun, mendapat ciuman dipipi nya dari Gray.**

"**Juvia, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" **

**Ya, itu Lyon Vastia. ****Musuh abadi Gray(lho? Bukannya Natsu?) **

"**Ah, Leon-sama..." respon Juvia. **

"**Kamu sedang bersedih ya?" tanya Lyon.**

"**E-e… Le-leon-sama…. U-um... enggak!" jawab Juvia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi salting mengeliting(bahasa apa itu?)**

"**Ha.. tidak usah berbohong, Juvia! ****Kamu tidak pandai." Sahut Lyon tersenyum. Juvia hanya menunduk dan menahan senyum yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Lyon.**

"**Jadi apa yang dilakukan, **_**brengsek, **_**itu?" tanya Lyon menekan kata brengsek itu. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan dihati Juvia.**

"**Le-leon-sama, anu…" sebelum Juvia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Lyon memeluk Juvia, hingga pipi Juvia sendiri seperti kepiting yang sedang direbus. Lyon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Juvia. Mendekatkan wajahnya. Ya, kalian tau lah dia mau ngapain!**

"**e-eh…" Tiba-tiba Juvia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terhipnotis oleh mata Lyon yang menggoda itu. **

**3 cm lagi...**

**2 cm lagi...**

**1 cm lagi...**

"**Lyon, jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan Juvia-ku!" seru seseorang yang menghentikan acara romantic mereka. Yep, datanglah sang Pahlawan! Gray Fullbuster.. jreng! Jreng!**

"**Ck! Kamu, mengganggu saja acara romantisku dengan Juvia-chan!" decak Lyon kesal. Juvia hanya melongo mendengar kata-kata Gray yang membuat hatinya senang. **

"**Heh, maaf saja! Dia ****punyaku ****bukan ****punyamu****!" seru Gray membuat Juvia tertegun apa yang dikatakan Gray.**

**DEG..DEG..DEG..**

'**D-dia…. Bilang punyaku? JUVVYYY~~' kata Juvia dengan mode love stuck nya. Ckckc... -_-**

"**Okay~ ambil saja... aku mau pergi, da..." pamit Lyon menghilang dari pandangan mereka. ****Gray mendekati Juvia yang masih dengan hal-hal gila yang ia bayangkan. Liar!**

"**Juvia?" panggil Gray mencoba untuk menyadarkan Juvia. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. Tidak ada respon. **

"**Woy!" teriak Gray lagi. **

**BRUK**

**Juvia pingsan dengan tidak elitnya didepan Gray. ****Membuat si Ice Pervert ini menjadi panic.**

"**Juvia! He-hey, jangan pingsan! Oh ayolah… aku baru mau menyatakan cintaku…." Kata Gray cemas. Tiba-tiba Juvia bangun lagi. (Juvia, juvia, langsung bangun kalo dibilang begitu sama Gray, ckck)**

"**Gray-sama mencintaiku?" tanya Juvia dengan mata berbinar-binar. **

"**Ye-yeah… Aku mau minta maaf karena membuatmu cemburu saat di pesta ulang tahun Lucy!" jawab Gray dengan tampak modus andalannya tapi sedikit dibubuhi wajah tomatnya(?). Juvia mengangguk-angguk.**

"**tidak.. tidak…" sahut Juvia. Kini hati nya berbunga-bunga. ****Hujan mulai reda. Pelangi mulai bermunculan. ****Merah, Kuning, Hijau, dilangit yang biru_EH?_**

**Juvia tersenyum dan memeluk Gray dengan erat. ****Wajahnya dihiasi dengan senyum riangnya. **

'**Arigatou... Juvia janji akan membahagiakan Gray-sama...'**

**~Bersambung~**

**Eliza : "yey! Cerita nya udah selesai…. ****Ceritanya gimana? Banyak humor atau romantisnya sih?" **

**Natsu : "kedua-duanya kali..."**

**Happy : "aye! E-ehh… kita balas review dulu yuk!"**

**Eliza : "oke."**

**Lucy : "ikut satu."**

**Eliza : "yosh."**

**Eliza: " first, **

**Pidachan99 : okay, makasih request nya. Aku buat sebisanya ya…. :D enggak crack pairing kok! Yah, kayak, NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe yang kamu request itu deh….Terima kasih Reviewnya.. selamat, kamu adalah orang pertama review! Tapi enggak dapet hadiah… :p"**

**Lucy : "second,**

Tia Ikkimaza-chan : yep, Eliza orang baru, jadi belum tau apa-apa tentang Fanfiction… hahaha… Eliza memang anti "GrayLu", kok! Mungkin aku juga. Oke, StiNo nya akan dipertimbangkan sama Eliza."

Happy : " and last,

Karinalu : iya, nih! Erza malu-malu kucing… wkwk.. Eliza enggak bisa buat yang panjang! -_- mungkin dia akan memanjangkan ceritanya dikit… NaLu nya tentu ada kok."

Natsu : " hoaaheemm….. aku punya pertanyaan…. Chapter depan mau judulnya apa?"

Eliza : "tanya reviewers aja…"

Happy : "aye! Jaa nee…"

.

.

Imitatia(?) : Review, kalau enggak review serahkan, Nee-san padaku!

.

.

Lucy : review… LUPAKAN KEBERADAAN MICHELLE! DIA MULAI SINTING! *Kabur*


End file.
